Oshite Mama
by Horyzza
Summary: 30 Sai no Haha/Kisah Sarada, mama, papa, dan pria itu/"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan mamamu karena kami telah saling terikat."/ "kaulah pengikat kami."/ (Sarada's Edition)


**Oshite Mama: 30 Sai no Haha**

Kisah Sarada, mama, papa, dan pria itu.

(Sarada's Edition)

.

Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto

Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja

Warning: AU, plor rush dan berantakan, DLDR, OOC, dan Typo

.

.

Sarada menyatukan dua telapak tangannnya seraya memejamkan mata, ia memanjatkan doa singkat sebelum kepergiannya, "Ayah, aku berangkat.." pamitnya pada potret pria yang dipajang di ruang keluarga rumahnya.

"Sara-_chan_!" Sang mama muncul dari arah dapur dengan menenteng makan siangnya yang dibuntal dengan kain bermotif gambar tanuki, "_Mou_, kau melupakan _bentou_-mu Sayang."

Sarada menerima angsuran _bentou_ dari mamanya. "_Arigatou_, Mama," ucapnya tulus. Sepasang ibu anak itu berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di muka pagar rumah mungil mereka.

"_ittekimasu_!" Sarada berlari kecil setelah mengecup pipi mamanya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko harus panjat pagar karena terlambat.

"_Itterashai_!" Balas mama.

Sarada tak berhenti melambaikan tangan hingga sosok mamanya hilang tertutup tanjakan jalan. Inilah rutinitas paginya. Sesibuk apapun, mama takkan melewatkan momen keberangkatannya ke sekolah. Mama takkan lupa merapikan seragam yang dikenakannya sembari memberinya sedikit omelan lantaran ada saja bagian-bagian tertentu pada dirinya yang tidak rapi.

Mama adalah orang nomor satu dalam lima belas tahun hidupnya. Belum ada dan takkan ada yang mampu menggeser posisi itu dalam hatinya. Wanita kuat itu adalah teladan dan pelindungnya. Mama telah berjuang keras demi dirinya. Sejak papa meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu, mama menolak setiap pria yang mendekatinya dengan alasan ia ingin memfokuskan perhatian pada Sarada. Konsekuensi keputusan itu jelas, mama harus berjuang seorang diri.

Sarada masih ingat tiap potongan memori tentang perjuangan mama. Wanita muda, sangat muda untuk ukuran wanita yang telah menjadi seorang ibu, banting tulang mencari nafkah. Apapun ia lakukan demi Sarada. Pagi-pagi sekali mama bangun dan bergegas menuju pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai pengantar koran. Siangnya mama telah beralih profesi menjadi pegawai paruh waktu di sebuah butik. Sore hingga malam pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya dilakoni mama di sebuah toko kue. Waktu demi waktu bergulir seperti itu. Bekerja dan bekerja, menabung dan menabung, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga mama mampu membuka usaha sendiri. Sebuah kedai _bentou_ kecil di dekat stasiun.

Waktu kecil Sarada seringkali bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ia tak memiliki rambut dan mata seindah mamanya. Rambut merah muda dan mata hijau teduh membuat kecantikan mamanya sangat khas. Teman-teman di sekolah selalu meledek, mereka bilang Sarada tak mirip mamanya. Sarada lalu mengadu pada mama. Mama lantas membawanya ke depan kaca rias. Di sana mama menyisir surai legamnya dan melepas kaca matanya.

"Sara-_chan_, lihat?" Mama membawa pandangan Sarada menuju kaca, bersama mengamati refleksi diri mereka, "Mama rasa Sara-_chan_ meng-_copy_ hidung dan bibir mama dengan sangat sempurna." dengan lembut kedua tangan mama mendekap tubuh Sarada, "Ah~, rasanya baru kemarin Sara-_chan_ mama pakaikan popok, sekarang lihat betapa cepat kau tambah tinggi."

"Sarada mau seperti mama.." rajuknya manja dengan bibir terkerucut. Mama menempelkan dagu di kepalanya. Memberinya sensasi hangat, nyaman, dan aman. Satu hal yang selama ini terpendam terlintas di benaknya, "Mama.."

"Hm?" mama mengusap-usap pelan bahunya.

"Taman-teman bilang, mama tidak seperti mamanya Sarada. Mereka bilang mama seperti kakaknya Sarada._ Nee_, mama.." Sarada melepaskan diri dari pelukan mama, lalu berbalik menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, "Kenapa Sarada punya mama semuda mama?"

Bagaimana reaksi mama kala mendengar pertanyaan itu masih terekam jelas dalam memorinya. Mama terdiam sejenak sebelum mengumbar sebuah senyum. Senyum yang kini Sarada sadari, tak mencapai sudut matanya. Sebuah senyum kamuflase.

"Hmm.. itu karena pada dasarnya mama memang imut." Jawab mama dengan seringai jahil, telunjuknya mencolek lembut hidung mungil Sarada, "Selain itu mama juga sangat bahagia punya putri secantik Sarada, jadi tak heran kalau mama awet muda."

Sarada menghela napas pelan. Mama mungkin tidak berbohong, tapi jawaban itu tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya. Sarada yang sekarang tahu jika jawaban itu adalah jawaban pengalihan. Mama tidak benar-benar berterus terang padanya. Ia sekarang masuk usia lima belas, sementara mama menjelang tiga puluh satu. Itu berarti mama melahirkan di usia yang kurang lebih sama dengannya sekarang. Mungkinkah papa menikahi mama di usia mama yang masih belia? Bagaimana mungkin? Jika itu terjadi berarti papanya melanggar hukum dengan menikahi anak di bawah umur.

"Sarada, _ohayou_..!" Megu, salah seorang teman sekelasnya mensejajarinya. Napasnya tampak tak beraturan.

"_Ohayou_, Megu.." Sarada mengernyit melihat temannya. Ia agak berantakan, "kamu telat bangun lagi?"

"Ehehee.." Megu menggaruk pipi. Sesuai dugaan. Sahabatnya ini memang terkenal lantaran kebiasaan buruknya bangun kesiangan, "Eh, tadi aku lihat Mama Sakura, beliau tambah cantik ya?" Mama Sakura adalah panggilan kesayangan Megu dan teman-temannya untuk mama.

Banyak yang berkomentar senada. Sarada tersenyum. Mama memang cantik. Cantik, baik hati, dan mengagumkan. Ia bangga pada mamanya.

"Ano, Sarada. Mamamu kan sangat cantik, pasti banyak pria yang tertarik. Beliau juga masih muda, apa tidak sebaiknya beliau menikah lagi?"

Menikah lagi? Agaknya belum ada sinyal yang menunjukkan mama menyimpan perasaan pada pria tertentu. Ia sangat dekat dengan mama, jadi jika mama dekat dengan seorang pria ia pasti bisa tahu. Sarada telah lihai membaca setiap tarikan garis wajah mama. Apakah mama jujur, bohong, gelisah, sedih, gembira, marah, ia hafal. Dan Sarada belum menemukan perubahan berarti dari sikap mama. Untuk saat ini ia sangat yakin mama tidak sedang menjalin hubungan romantis dengan pria manapun. Tapi, siapa tahu Sarada?

"Mama belum siap menduakanku dengan orang lain. Yah, kecuali jika datang pangeran yang lebih keren dari papaku, bisa jadi mama berubah pikiran? Tapi sepertinya mencari pria yang setara dengan papa akan membutuhkan waktu lama." Ujar Sarada dengan senyum jenaka.

Mama belum siap menduakanmu? Ayolah Sarada, sebenarnya kau yang belum siap diduakan bukan? Ya, sesungguhnya memang begitu. Sarada belum mau membagi mama dengan orang lain. Terutama jika orang lain itu menggantikan posisi papanya. Ia tidak rela. Belum dan tidak akan pernah.

Papa adalah satu-satunya papa bagi Sarada. Ia masih lima tahun ketika papa meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Ia memang tidak ingat betul bagaimana wajah papa kecuali dari potretnya. Namun kehangatan dan kasih sayang papa masih membekas dalam sanubari. Cara papa mengayunkannya, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya, suaranya saat menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, semua terbingkai rapi dalam ingatan. Dan ia takkan mengizinkan orang asing merebut mama dari papa. Ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk mencegah orang asing mengambil mamanya. Hn.

"He~, padahal aku siap membantu Mama Sakura buka audisi. Aku siap membuat hastag 'Dicari pria tampan untuk Mama Sakura The Hot Mama'." Tutur Megu dengan nada proklamasi. Sarada mendengus geli. Tawa keduanya meledak sedetik kemudian.

.

.

"Oi Sarada, papamu beruntung ya bisa menikahi wanita se-_adorable_ Mama Sakura." Ucap Megu di sela-sela ia mengunyah roti melon. Ibunya yang seorang wanita karir jarang dapat meluangkan waktu untuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya, sehingga ia lebih sering menyantap roti melon dilengkapi sekotak susu coklat sebagai makan siang. Dan saat jam makan siang tiba, Sarada akan mengajaknya makan bersama di _rooftop_ sekolah.

"Ng.. bukan hanya papa yang beruntung. Tapi mama juga beruntung bisa menikahi papa. Papa itu bertanggung jawab, pengertian, dan sabar. Papa adalah pria yang patut dibanggakan." Sahut Sarada setelah menandaskan bekalnya. Ia merapikan kembali kotak makan siangnya, lalu merogoh ponsel layar sentuh di saku blazernya. "lihat ini," ia mengacungkan ponselnya pada Megu, menunjukkan sebuah berkas berita online tentang papa.

Megu meraih posel Sarada, "Waw.. aku baru tahu kalau papamu seorang guru?"

"Um.. guru SMA. Papa pernah mendapat penghargaan sebagai pengajar muda berprestasi se-Jepang." Papa memang bukan pria kaya. Ia hanya guru biasa di sebuah sekolah negeri. Tapi ia selalu mampu memberi Sarada alasan untuk mengaguminya. Apa yang papa curahkan untuk Sarada dan mama cukup membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat berharga.

"Papamu memang hebat, tapi caramu mengagung-angungkannya membuatku takut." Megu menatap serius Sarada.

"_Naze_?" Alis Sarada terangkat sebelah.

Megu melempar pandang pada hamparan langit biru di atas kepala mereka, "aku takut kau terjangkit elektra kompleks."

Sarada menepuk dahi. Tak habis mengerti dengan pikiran ajaib sahabatnya, "aku memang sangat mengagumi papa, dan ya aku suka pria yang lebih dewasa. Tapi aku tak membenci mama karena hal itu."

"Wah, berarti Boruto-_senpai_ memenuhi kriteriamu dong.." Megu mengatakannya dengan senyum tiga jari. Ia sangat mendukung usaha senior dua tingkat di atas mereka itu untuk mendekati Sarada.

Sarada mendecak, "dia memang lebih tua, tapi ia lebih kekanak-kanakan dari bocah sekolah dasar."

"Ayolah, Boruto-_senpai_ pria yang tepat untuk menjadi pacarmu. "

"Aku tak berminat pada pria berisik yang hobi cari perhatian." Mengingat cara bicara _senpai_-nya yang meledak-ledak itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening.

"Kalian cocok, percaya padaku. Boruto-_senpai_ punya aura yang cerah. Sedangkan kau.." Megu tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Bertingkah seolah meneliti setiap detail sekujur tubuh Sarada, "kau beruntung Mama Sakura menitiskan sisi feminim yang cukup kuat, kau manis, imut, mata hitammu indah, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Papa."

"Baiklah kau mendapat mata hitam yang indah dari papamu. Tapi kau harus tahu, matamu seperti lubang hitam." Sarada hampir mangajukan keberatan, namun Megu tak memberinya kesempatan, "tenang saja itu bukan poin minus kok." Tukasnya. Sarada menelan kembali uneg-unegnya, "mata legammu membuatmu tampak.. err.." Megu mengelus dagu, mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan citra yang ia tangkap, "_dark_. Misterius. Dan itu membuatmu cocok dengan Boruto-_senpai_."

Sarada melipat kedua siku seraya tersenyum remeh, "kau bercanda."

"Percayalah padaku. Kalian seperti kunci dan gembok. Diciptakan berbeda tapi saling melengkapi."

Sarada memutar mata legamnya.

"Oh, jangan bilang kalau kau baru mau menerima Boruto-_senpai_ jika ia mengecat hitam rambutnya dan memakai kontak lensa warna hitam juga. Kau benar-benar terobsesi pada papamu." Megu mengucapaknnya seolah itu adalah akhir dunia. Sarada mulai sangsi apakah ia bisa tahan memperdengarkan ocehan sahabatnya ini atau tidak, "eh, berbicara tentang papamu, aku tadi membaca profil pria yang bisa kau pertimbangkan. Boleh jadi ia bisa disejajarkan dengan papamu dan memenuhi poin-poin yang kau dan Mama Sakura ajukan. Menurutku ia cukup mirip dengan papamu. Berambut hitam, bermata legam. Dan sebagai tambahan info, kata ibuku dia masih single."

Megu membuka-buka majalah yang ia bawa serta, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sarada tepat setelah ia menemukan halaman yang ia cari. Meski agak malas, demi menghargai perasaan kawannya, Sarada terima juga majalah itu. Foto yang cukup besar terpampang di halaman majalah yang diterimanya. Pria berambut hitam, bermata legam. Ia tersadar betapa Megu melebih-lebihkan bagian yang menyebut pria ini mirip papa. Kendati dua bagian fisik tadi sewarna tidak berarti mereka mirip. Bagi Sarada kemiripan pria itu dan papa bahkan tak mencapai sepuluh persen. Meski begitu, Sarada mengakui pria itu tampan. Tampan, tapi entah kenapa misterius. Mengingatkan Sarada pada komentar kawan-kawan tentang dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Megu melongok dari belakang punggung Sarada. Dengan gerakan kilat Sarada menggulung majalah itu, lalu dipukulkannya ke bahu Megu. Kontan ia mengaduh.

"Kau tukang bual." Sarada bangkit meninggalkan Megu.

"Oi, _matte_ _yo_~" Megu tak menyerah. Ia berusaha membuntuti Sarada.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sarada terayun lebih cepat saat rumahnya telah tampak. Ia sengaja pulang cepat karena hari ini peringatan kepergian papa yang kesepuluh tahun. Untuk memperingatinya, ia dan mama akan pergi ke pemakaman.

"_Tadaima_.." ucap Sarada sembari menutup pintu.

"_Okaeri_, Sara-_chan_.." Sarada terhenyak lantaran yang menjawab salam bukan mama. Ia mencari sumber suara yang ia yakin berasal dari dapur, "nenek.." ia menghambur ke tubuh neneknya begitu tiba di dapur.

"Sara-_chan_, oh, lihat dirimu. Kau sudah besar." Nenek membawa Sarada duduk di kursi, "kau bahkan membuat nenek harus mendongak agar dapat melihat wajahmu. Kenapa kau tumbuh tinggi secepat ini, Sayang?"

Sarada tersenyum, nenek dan mama selalu mengeluhkan hal yang sama. ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya yang tumbuh terlampau cepat, "kapan nenek datang?" tanyanya.

Nenek kembali ke konter. Ia berkutat dengan sesuatu yang dari aromanya jelas mengindikasikan bahwa itu masakan. Liur Sarada mencair membayangkan sup lezat racikan khas nenek, "nenek tiba pagi tadi." Jawabnya dengan dua tangan yang sibuk menuang sup ke panci, " Lega akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi. Nenek sudah menahan rindu padamu selama berbulan-bulan."

Sarada tahu ia kesayangan di keluarganya. Alasannya barang tentu karena ia cucu satu-satunya. Mama adalah putri tunggal, sedang papa konon telah sebatang kara sejak sebelum kenal mama. Jika sudah menyinggung hal ini, mau tak mau Sarada dirundung dilema. Meski menyenangkan menjadi gadis kesayangan, kadang rasa sepi tak dapat dielak. Ia jadi berandai-andai, andai ia punya saudara mungkin ia takkan sekesepian ini. Tapi mengharapkan kehadiran saudara berarti membuka peluang bagi orang asing masuk dalam kehidupan tenang mereka. Sarada segera menampik angannya. Ia harus kukuh pada pendiriannya: tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan posisi papa.

"Sara-_chan_, kau melamun?"

Sarada tergeragap. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia melihat nenek duduk seraya memindai kondisinya. Entah sejak kapan masakan telah tersaji di hadapannya. Jiwa dan pikirannya beberapa saat lalu ada di dimensi lain sehingga inderanya tak mendeteksi pergerakan sang nenek.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Nak?"

"Ehehehe.. bukan sesuatu yang penting Nek. Nenek tidak perlu khawatir." Ia tersenyum kaku. Wanita seumuran nenek tidak mudah ditipu. Hal itu dapat dibaca dari mimik tidak puas yang terpancar di sorot matanya. Beruntung nenek tidak melanjutkan interogasinya.

"A.. Sara-_chan_, kau sudah pulang rupanya." Suara lembut itu menandakan kehadiran mama. Sarada terlonjak gembira kala melihat siapa yang bersamanya.

"Kakek!" Pekiknya girang. Pelukan hangat ia dapatkan dari kakeknya, "Sarada kangen.." ucapnya manja.

"Ah, seingat kakek, terakhir kali bertemu kau masih sependek ini." Kata kakek dengan menunjukkan perkiraan tinggi badan Sarada setahun lalu yang baru mencapai pinggangnya.

"Ia tumbuh dengan sangaaat… cepat." Timpal nenek.

"Itu bukti ia anak ayahnya.." mama menyeloroh.

Sarada mengernyit. Ia merasakan kedua lengan juga tubuh kakek menegang. Suasana hening tercipta selama beberapa detik. Terdorong rasa penasaran, Sarada melepas dekapan kakeknya sambil bertanya, "Kenapa kek?"

"Oh, eh, bu-bukan apa-apa Sayang."

Kerutan dahi Sarada tak terurai. Kakek kenapa sih? Pikirnya. Saat matanya bertumbuk dengan sosok mama, mama terlihat agak… menyesal? Ia beralih ke nenek yang ternyata sama seperti kakek: agak tegang walau berusaha ditutupi. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"_Daijoubu yo_.." kakek menuntun Sarada duduk kembali. Mereka melanjutkan pertemuan dengan obrolan ringan di tengah-tengah santap bersama. Sarada mengesampingkan kekakuan yang sempat tercipta, walau bagaimanapun hari ini adalah momen penting. Terlebih kakek dan neneknya hadir. Ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang berpotensi menganggu suasana.

Seusai makan siang mereka berziarah ke makam papa di pemakaman keluarga yang berlokasi di kaki gunung Fuji. Seikat anyelir berjuntai Sarada letakkan di nisan papa. Mama bilang papa sangat menyukai bunga jenis ini. Oleh karena itu ia khusus membelikannya untuk papa. Ia memanjatkan doa lalu secara bergilir dengan anggota keluarga lain menyiramkan air ke batu nisan dan area sekitarnya.

"Sai-_san_ adalah pria baik." Kebisuan perjalanan pulang terpecah oleh ucapan nenek. Pandangannya menerawang udara, seolah ada potret papa di sana.

"Ia pemuda terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, bertanggung jawab dan mau menerima Sakura apa adanya." Kakek menimpali. Mereka tampak bangga pada sang menantu. Sarada tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia senang mengetahui kakek dan nenek juga menyayangi papa. Itu membuat Sarada kian lega karena papa memberi kenangan indah bagi semua orang di sekitarnya.

Kakek dan nenek pulang saat petang. Sarada cemberut mengetahui mereka tidak bermalam. Mama menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Saat Sara-_chan_ liburan kita yang akan mengunjungi mereka." Kata mama sesaat setelah melepas kakek dan nenek pulang. Sarada merengut tak puas.

"Ayolah Sayang.. " mama menariknya masuk rumah.

"Mama."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tidur sama mama malam ini?"

Mama mengernyit. Permintaan Sarada agak tidak biasa. Tapi selanjutnya mama mengerling, "kenapa? Sara-_chan_ takut ya? Kamu pikir ada roh dari pemakaman yang mengikutimu?"

"Bukan!" bantahnya, "aku hanya ingin tidur bareng mama. Apa salahnya sih.." gerutunya.

Mama terkekeh, "boleh saja, asal jangan minta mama mengantarmu buang air kecil tengah malam nanti."

"Aku berani sendiri, huh!" sahutnya sambil membuang muka. Mama mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Berada di ranjang yang sama dengan mama ternyata membuatnya sulit tidur. Bukan lantaran tak nyaman, melainkan begitu banyak hal yang hinggap di kepalanya. Melihat wajah mama kala terlelap membangkitkan tanda tanya yang selama ini ia redam. Ia tak pernah tahu kisah papa-mama secara paripurna.

Setiap kali ia bertanya kenapa ia lahir di saat mama masih muda, mama tak menjawabnya dengan gamblang. Mama selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menceritakan betapa kerennya papa saat melamar mama, kadang tentang perjuangan papa memenuhi ngidamnya mama. Ada saja bahan mama untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Seandainya benar ia adalah anak di luar nikah papa dan mama, ia bisa menerimanya. Toh, papa mau bertanggung jawab. Tidak perlu lagi dipermasalahkan. Jikapun ini aib masa lalu, mereka telah hidup di lingkungan yang baru. mungkin orang-orang pun juga sudah melupakannya. Apa yang mama takutkan?

Sarada menyibak selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Ia mengamati wajahnya melalui bayangan diri yang dipantulkan kaca. Ia tak ragu bahwa mata dan rambutnya adalah warisan papa, bukan mama, bukan kakek, bukan pula nenek. Ia tergerak untuk membandingkan ciri fisik dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia membuka laci tempat mama menyimpan album keluarga. Selembar foto ikut tertarik saat ia mangambil salah satu album.

Mata Sarada menyipit kala melihat foto yang ternyata foto seorang pria itu. pria itu jelas bukan papa. Ia terlihat sangat muda dan tampan. Mungkin pria itu masih remaja, mungkin seusianya. Siapa dia? Ia tak ingat mama punya kenalan pria remaja sepertinya.

"Sara-_chan_, kau belum tidur?" suara mama mengejutkannya. Buru-buru ia sembunyikan album dan foto yang tadi ia ambil, "ada apa Sayang?" tanya mama dengan suaranya yang parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ma. Aku cuma.. ng.. kangen papa."

Mama mendesah, "Kemarilah.." ia menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang tempat Sarada seharusnya tidur. Sarada menuruti mama dengan berbaring di sisinya. Mama lantas merangkul bahunya, " mama juga kangen sekali dengan papamu." Mama mengutarakannya dengan mata memeejam.

"Apa mama pernah berniat untuk menikah lagi?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba. Entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian. Biasanya ia enggan menyinggung topik ini. Tapi gara-gara foto tadi, rasa penasarannya jadi membuncah. Ia takut jika ternyata foto itu adalah foto calon saudara tirinya.

Kelopak mata mama membeliak, "tumben kau menanyakannya.." seperti biasa, ia tak langsung menjawab. Mama selalu bersikap defensif.

"Jadi?" Sarada tak menyerah.

Rangkulan mama melonggar. Hembusan napasnya juga menjauh dari leher Sarada. Sarada mengikuti pergerakan mamanya, "Entahlah, mama belum terlalu memikirkannya." Jemari mama terulur membelai anak-anak rambut di dahi Sarada, "sulit mendapatkan pria yang sebanding dengan papamu."

"Aku tahu."

"mama juga sulit jatuh hati."

"Aku tahu,"

Jemari mama turun ke pipi gempil Sarada. Lembut mengusap-usap permukaan kulitnya, menyalurkan kenyamanan ke seluruh saraf sang putri. Usapan itu berlangsung hingga kelopak mata Sarada memberat kemudian perlahan merapat. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur ia dapat melihat senyum keibuan mama.

.

.

Sarada terpukau melihat penampilan mama pagi ini. Mama mengenakan salah satu pakaian terbaiknya. Riasan di wajahnya pun terpoles sempurna. Tipis namun cukup me-_make up_ penampilan, meski pada dasarnya mama memang cantik sih.

"Mama cantik." Celetuknya.

"Benarkah?" pipi mama terpapar rona merah muda, "hari ini mama akan mengantarkan pesanan ke sebuah perusahaan besar. mereka bilang jika direktur berkenan dengan masakan mama, perusahaan mereka akan mengajak mama kerja sama dalam penyediaan makan siang dua kali setiap pekannya." Tuturnya dengan senyum menawan yang enggan luntur.

"Wah, hebat!" Sarada takjub mendengar kabar gembira dari mama. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kemajuan besar bagi bisnis mama. Sarada menandaskan susunya, "kalau begitu aku juga akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Aku takkan kalah dari mama." Cetusnya sambil meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong.

"Benar sekali. Sarada harus giat belajar supaya bisa diterima di universitas terbaik!"

Sarada mengangguki seruan mamanya.

"Yeah!" keduanya beradu telapak tangan dengan penuh semangat. Mungkin orang lain yang tak tahu jika melihat ini akan mengira mereka adalah dua gadis tanggung yang berselebrasi karena berhasil mendapatkan pria incaran mereka.

Mama benar-benar mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahan besar itu. perkembangan positif tersebut menyuntikkan gairah dalam denyut kehidupan mereka. Sarada berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia takkan membiarkan mama berjuang sendiri. Mama telah bekerja keras dan hasil usahanya mulai membuahkan hasil. Maka Sarada pun tak boleh ketinggalan. Ia belajar lebih giat agar dapat lolos seleksi masuk universitas impiannya, tak peduli ini masih tahun pertamanya di SMA. Atas izin mama pula ia mendaftar di _prepration school_ lebih dini. Semakin panjang waktu ia mempersiakan diri makin besar peluang ia untuk lolos seleksi.

.

.

_Prep school_ yang dijalani Sarada membuatnya pulang lebih larut dibanding sebelumnya. Belum lagi agenda di klub panahan yang memadat, beberapa hari lalu ketua klub sudah mengumumkan bahwa ia akan diikutkan dalam tim turnamen. Karenanya, waktunya bersama mama berkurang cukup signifikan bulan ini. Setelah turnamen nanti ia harus membayar waktu yang terlewat. Ia akan minta mama meluangkan waktu untuk piknik. Demikian tekadnya.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal _prep school_ dan latihan kan hari ini?" tanya Megu setelah kelas bubar.

"tidak, kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Megu malah menyeret Sarada dengan bar-bar.

Alis Sarada berkedut saat mendapati dirinya terdampar di _shopping mall_ gara-gara sahabatnya. "Aku mau pulang!" belum sempat mengambil langkah, tangannya telah dicekal.

Megu mengeluarkan jurus rengekan mautnya, "Ayolah temani aku, besok teman-teman SMP-ku mengadakan _gokon_. Aku tidak mau tampil mengerikan dan jadi bahan ejekan mereka. " Sarada acuh tak acuh, "Minggu depan kita ke karaoke, aku yang bayar.." cengiran Megu melebar, yakin jika sahabatnya akan takluk oleh iming-iming yang ia tawarkan.

Dua jam mereka berputar-putar di area pakaian. Berkali-kali Sarada menguap saat menunggu Megu mencoba baju. Ia memeriksa jam tangan. Sudah cukup sore, mungkin mama sedang menyiapkan makan malam di rumah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Megu keluar ruang ganti, memamerkan _jumpsuit_ oranye lengan pendek yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sarada melotot, "Kau akan merusak mata setiap orang yang melihatmu." Sahabatnya memang tidak pandai memilih baju. Akhirnya ia turun tangan. Dipilihkannya blus pastel yang sederhana tapi manis untuk Megu. Sarada berharap ini yang terakhir. Ia ingin lekas pulang.

Sembari menanti, ia melihat-lihat baju. Tak ada yang menarik. Ia melempar pandangan ke mana saja demi membuang bosan. Matanya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pandangannya lalu terpaku pada seorang wanita bermahkota merah muda. Mirip mama. Pikirnya. Tapi ia harus tercenung karena wanita itu ternyata memang mama. Sarada berjalan mendekat, ia hendak memanggil mama. Namun suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan saat tahu bahwa mama tidak sendiri. Seorang pria mengiringinya. Dan mereka tampak akrab. Siapa pria itu? Sarada menatap tak suka.

"Sarada, uh.. kok kamu ninggalin aku…" Megu datang dengan menggerutu. Kekesalannya meningkat lantaran ia tak digubris, "Ih, jangan cuekin aku.., kamu melihat apa sih?" Megu mengikuti arah pandang Sarada, "Wua, Mama Sakura!" serunya. Lalu sosok pria itu juga masuk dalam jangkauan pandangnya, "eh, itu kan Uchiha Sasuke! Hah, Mama Sakura jalan bareng sama Uchiha Sasuke. Kok kamu nggak bilang sih kalau mereka saling kenal..?" Megu heboh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, siapa dia?" aura dingin yang pekat menguar di sekitar tubuh Sarada.

Megu berjengit merasakan radiasi hawa tak menyenangkan yang menerpanya, "ka-kamu ini bagaimana? Dulu kan aku pernah menunjukkan majalah yang memuat profilnya. Dia itu pengusaha muda yang disegani di dunia bisnis."

Uchiha Sasuke ya? Sarada mencatat baik-baik nama itu dalam ingatannya. Tanpa buang buang waktu lagi ia segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Eh, Sarada.. mau kemana?" Megu kaget melihat Sarada berbalik.

"Pulang." Ketusnya.

"Ha? Kamu tidak mau ketemu mereka?" temannya itu tambah bingung dengan sikapnya.

Setibanya di rumah, Sarada langsung menyalakan perangkat komputer di meja belajar. Sejak detik dimana ia tahu ada pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke hari ini menghabiskan waktu bersama mama, lampu kuning dalam dirinya menyala. Meski belum jelas apa hubungan mama dengan pria itu, tapi ia harus waspada. Sekecil apapun hal yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka ia harus tahu. Sehingga apabila terbukti pria itu bermaksud mendekati mama, ia bisa melakukan tindak penanggulangan sedini mungkin.

Dengan bantuan mesin pencari ia mengumpulkan informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah, dari apa yang ia peroleh di internet ia tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah pewaris Uchiha Group, grup mulitinasional yang bergerak di bidang otomotif, penerbangan, dan bla bla. Intinya ia keturunan orang kaya. Meski saat ini tercatat sebagai pewaris tunggal, namun sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu ia merintis perusahannya sendiri. Kini perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang teknologi informasi telah menjadi satu perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang.

Sarada memijit pelipis. Lawannya sangat tangguh. Ia ningrat, mapan, tampan, dan muda. Eh berapa usianya? Sarada men-_scroll_ ke atas laman yang ia buka. Tiga puluh tiga. Dua tahun di atas mama. Tergolong muda untuk segala hal yang telah ia capai. Ugh, ia pesimis bisa menangkal pesona pria ini jika benar ia punya maksud tertentu pada mama. Terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa pria ini merupakan direktur perusahaan yang memiliki kerja sama dengan mama.

Telinga Sarada tergelitik. Ada deru mesin mobil di depan rumah. Secepat kilat ia mengintip dari jendela. Kekhawatirannya kian mewujud kala ia melihat mama keluar dari mobil asing yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pria, pria yang sama yang dilihatnya di mall tadi. Uchiha Sasuke. Ini gawat, sangat gawat! Mama tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Mama tak pernah mengizinkan pria manapun mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kini pria Uchiha itu telah secara _de facto_ memberi mama tumpangan, di mobil mewahnya.

Sarada menggigit bibir. Dalam hati ia menyebut nama papa. _Papa, bantu Sarada menjaga mama_. Ia buru-buru menutup gorden ketika mama berbalik hendak masuk rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Sara-_chan_, kau di dalam?" panggil mama.

"Ya mama." Sarada menepuk dua pipi, berusaha bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati mama berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayo makan malam, mama tadi beli sushi." Mama menggiringnya menuju dapur. Di meja telah terhidang sepaket sushi siap makan. Yang membuat alis Sarada mengerut adalah keberadaan boneka tanuki di salah satu kursi, "hadiah dari teman mama untukmu." Kata mama seolah baru saja membaca pikirannya.

"Teman? Ia tahu aku suka tanuki?"

"Em.. dia suka mendengar cerita tentangmu." Jawab mama sambil membuka plastik yang membungkus wadah sushi.

Uchiha Sasuke rupanya lebih agresif dari dugaannya. Sial, karena perhatiannya terforsir untuk _prep school_ dan kegiatan klub ia jadi tertinggal sejauh ini dari pria itu. Mungkin ia terlambat mendeteksi perubahan sikap mama. Atau mama yang kini lihai menyimpan rahasia darinya?

"Teman mama laki-laki, atau perempuan?"

Mama tampak tenang. Dengan hati-hati ia menyumpit sushi, membaginya dalam dua piring kecil. Satu untuk Sarada, satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mama mencoba sebuah sushi yang terdiri dari nasi yang dibalut rumput laut dengan telur ikan salmon di atasnya, "Em.. oishi.., kau harus coba.." ia meletakkan sushi jenis yang sama di piring Sarada.

"Ma? Apa teman mama laki-laki?"

Mama meraih segelas air kemudian menenggaknya, baru selanjtnya menjawab, "kau benar. Dia laki-laki." Ketenangan mama mulai goyah. Ada getaran dalam suaranya.

"Apa dia spesial? Lebih dari teman biasa?" Sarada tak berhenti mendesak. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mama. Kediaman itu jelas artinya. Sarada paham. Karenanya dadanya terasa sesak. Bulir-bulir air terkumpul di sudut matanya. Tinggal menunggu barang sejenak sebelum tumpah. Sarada meletakkan sumpit, "aku selesai." Ucapnya dingin seraya bangkit lalu kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan mama seoarng diri di meja makan.

Malam itu Sarada menangis. Kecewa pada mama, bukan, lebih tepatnya ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak cukup mampu mempertahankan papa tetap menjadi satu-satunya untuk mama. Ia gagal. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap perasaan mama pada Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah perasaan semusim yang akan kering kala dirundung kemarau. Namun harapannya sepertinya tak terkabul. Ia lebih sering mendapati mama pulang diantar oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa pekan setelah malam itu, Sarada melihat cincin tersemat di jari manis mama. Pria itu telah mengikat mama.

Dan suatu hari di akhir pekan, ketika Sarada baru tiba di rumah sepulangnya ia dari sekolah, pria itu ada di sana. Di rumahnya. Sebuah boneka tanuki dibawanya untuk Sarada. Amarah yang ia tahan-tahan telah naik ke ubun-ubun, siap meletus kapanpun. Pandangan penuh benci ia layangkan pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa Anda kemari?" sangat kasar. Pertanyaan Sarada tak ubahnya kalimat usiran. Mama tercengang melihatnya bertindak sekasar itu.

"Sara-chan, Uchiha Sasuke-san ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Kata mama di tengah keterkejutannya atas penolakan frontal Sarada.

"Maaf Ma, aku sedang kurang sehat. Aku mau istirahat." Sarada mengabaikan pria itu dan tanukinya. Meskipun begitu, tampaknya pria itu belum menyerah. Kiriman boneka tanuki tak berhenti datang tiap akhir pekan. Tapi tak satupun Sarada terima. Ia selalu berikan boneka itu pada orang lain: Megu, serta teman sepermainannya yang lain. Ia penggila tanuki, tapi jika itu datang dari Uchiha Sasuke maka tanuki menjadi hal yang sangat dibencinya.

_Papa kuatkan aku_. Bisik Sarada dalam hati.

Doanya akhirnya dijawab. Ia kini tak sendirian. Penolakan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke tak hanya datang darinya. Kakek ternyata juga menentang hubungan mereka. Kakek, didampingi nenek, bahkan repot-repot datang. Kedatangan mereka bagai tiupan angin segar bagi Sarada.

"Ayah, aku mohon restui kami." Mama mencoba membujuk kakek. Sarada mencuri dengar dari balik pintu. Mereka bilang ini pembicaraan orang dewasa. Maka dengan tak rela ia beranjak dari kamar mama, tapi tidak benar-benar pergi. Diam-diam ia turut mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti padamu Sakura, apa kau sudah lupa cara para Uchiha memperlakukan kita?" kakek terdengar marah. Sarada masih belum paham keseluruhan konteks percakapan mereka. Kakek tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha? Berarti keluarganya telah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Mereka memang berlaku buruk pada kita, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah bermaksud mencampakkan kami, Ayah."

Sarada makin melekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Berusaha menampung setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Seperti apa hubungan keluarganya dengan keluarga Uchiha di masa lalu? Kenapa tak satupun di antara mama, kakek, maupun nenek bercerita padanya?

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari dalam. Sarada nyaris terjerembap jika ia tak berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan.

"Sara-_chan_ ini sudah malam, Nak. Besok kamu masuk sekolah kan?" Nenek muncul dan membimbingnya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Sial, ia ketahuan sebelum selesai menyimak pembicaraan mereka hingga akhir.

.

.

Entah bagaimana cara mama meyakinkan kakek, yang jelas esok harinya ia telah kehilangan sekutu. Kakek akhirnya merestui hubungan mama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Beliau mengecup dahinya dan memintanya menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebelum kembali ke Oto bersama nenek.

Sarada seperti keilangan harapan. Tapi ia masih membabi-buta menolak pria itu. Ia memutuskan berhenti bicara pada mama sebagai bentuk boikot. Inilah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menolak mejawab setiap kata-kata yang mama lontarkan. Itu ia lakukan meski jelas ia menyakiti mama dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sarada melepas kekang busurnya. Anak panah melaju cepat dan hup, menancap jauh dari sasaran. Seniornya menggeleng geram.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" senior memarahinya karena beberapa hari ini Sarada tidak menampilkan pencapaian yang baik saat latihan. Pandangannya tidak fokus pada bidang sasar. Kuda-kudanya juga tidak sempurna. tarikannya lemah. Ia seperti pemanah pemula.

"Sarada-_chan_, kau sakit?" Boruto mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sarada mengelak perhatian yang diberikan_ senpai_-nya itu. Ia menyudahi latihannya lebih awal. Ia juga membolos _prep school_. Yang ingin ia lakukan hari ini hanyalah mengunci diri di kamar.

Suasana hati Sarada memburuk saat melihat mobil mewah Uchiha Sasuke terparkir di luar pagar rumah. Ia masuk rumah tanpa mengucap salam dan langsung menyelonong ke kamar meski secara jelas ia melewati mama dan pria itu di ruang tamu. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan mama pecah. Sarada mencengkram dada. Sebak tak terkira ia rasakan di sana. ia merasa dirinya sangat buruk. Tapi akal sehatnya saat ini tengah dilahap oleh kobaran amarah. Dan karenanya ia tega membuat mama berurai air mata.

Sebagaimana mama yang tersakiti oleh ulahnya, Sarada pun juga meresakan sakit yang sama. Matanya pedih hanya dengan suara tangis mama. Titik-titik air mata menetes menuruni pipinya.

"Shh.. kita akan bicara padanya setelah ia tenang."

Suara pria itu baru kali ini ia dengar. Tangis mama sedikit mereda, meski sesunggukan masih terdengar. Sarada mengepalkan tangan. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa mama mudah luluh pada pria itu. Sihir macam apa yang digunakannya untuk menjerat mama?

Sarada lelah. Ia ingin berhenti berpikir sejenak. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia kembali menangis hingga terlelap. Menjelang malam ia terbangun. Terdorong rasa lapar yang melilit, ia pun mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Suasana rumah lengang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mama. Sarada mendadak merasa sangat kosong. Perasaan bersalah meremas-remas jantungnya.

"Sara-_chan_, kau kah itu?"

Sarada diam tak menyahut. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah apa yang ia perbuat siang tadi. Mama memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mama masak _chicken curry_ kesukaanmu, ayo kita makan bersama. Sara-_chan_ lapar kan?" Mama menarik lembut lengannya menuju dapur.

Sarada duduk diam memperhatikan mama menyiapkan makan malam. Mata mama sembab, sama sepertinya. Rambut merah jambu yang biasanya berkilau menawan itu kini lepek berantakan. Satu kata yang dapat medeskripsikan keadaan mama: kacau.

Dua piring nasi kare mama sajikan. Uap tipis mengepul membawa aroma sedap campuran ayam, kentang, dan rempah-rempah. Sangat menggiurkan terlebih bagi perut kosong Sarada. Senyum mama mengembang bersamaan dengan suapan pertama Sarada. Tensi mereka menurun, namun kekakuan belumlah sirna. Santap malam keduanya hening dan dingin. Hanya dentingan antara sendok dan piring yang mengisi ruang pendengaran. Ini bukan kebiasaan mereka. Pada hari-hari yang lalu meja makan adalah tempat terhangat di rumah. Selalu ada cerita dan tawa disela-sela sarapan maupun makan malam.

Sarada menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, "_gomenne_, Mama." Bisiknya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tangan kanan mama terulur menangkup tangan Sarada, "Sara sayang, papamu adalah pria paling menakjubkan yang pernah mama temui. Mama mencintainya, menghormatinya, dan sampai kapanpun perasaan mama takkan berubah." Mama menghela napas dalam-dalam. Seolah membutuhkan asupan daya yang besar untuk membuka kisahnya pada Sarada.

"Papa adalah guru magang di sekolah. Ketika guru wali memperkenalkannya, para siswi di kelas mama langsung menjadikannya incaran. Wajar saja, soalnya dia tampan, ramah, dan punya senyum memikat. Tidak ada yang tidak suka padanya, termasuk mama."

"Mama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Mama terkekeh kecil, "tidak secepat itu." Sarada merengut kecewa. Seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya yang suka kisah romantis, "mama menyukai papa, tapi dulu tak pernah terpikirkan mama akan menikah dengannya. Kami hanya dekat menjelang kelulusan, papa membantu mama menyelesaikan prakarya, dan setelah upacara kelulusan kami sama sekali tidak berkirim kabar. Sampai dua bulan kemudian ia mengetuk pintu dan meminta mama menjadi istrinya."

"Mama lalau menerima lamaran papa. dan kisah ini berakhir bahagia." Potong Sarada.

Mama menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, Sayang. Bukan seperti itu. mama tidak langsung bisa menerimanya."

"He? Kenapa? Mama belum mencintai papa?"

"Ya, mama belum mencintai papa. tapi bukan itu alasannya," Mama menautkan kelima jemarinya dengan jemari Sarada sambil menatapnya dalam, "mama perlu berpikir berulang-ulang karena mama.. sudah tidak sendiri."

Sarada menenggak ludah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apa yang akan diucapkan mama adalah hal yang mungkin tidak ingin ia dengar. Genggaman tangan mama mengerat. Ia meresakan kelembaban yang meningkat di telapak tangannya yang mengait erat dengan telapak tangan mama.

"Saat itu mama telah memiliki Sarada." Sarada berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi mama tak membiarkan, "Sara-_chan_, mama mohon, dengarkan mama.."

Sekuat tenaga Sarada memberontak. Demi papa, ia tidak mau mendengar apa pun! Tidak, tidak, tidak!

"Maafkan mama, Sayang. Karena sebenarnya, papa bukan ayah Sarada," pernyataan itu tegas menancap ulu hati Sarada, "Yanagisawa Sai bukan ayah kandung Sarada."

Sarada bagai mati rasa. Ia tak mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan seperti ini.

"Mama pernah melakukan kesalahan.." mata mama kembali basah.

"jadi keberadaanku sebuah kesalahan?" tukas Sarada getir.

"Bukan begitu sayang, dengarkan mama…" mama menangkup wajahnya, "Dia dan mama saling menyukai, dan kesalahan kami adalah karena kami mengekpresikannya dengan cara yang tidak benar. Tapi kau harus tahu, Nak, kami tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sebuah kesalahan."

Sarada menepis tangan mama dari wajahnya.

"_Ah, seingat kakek, terakhir kali bertemu kau masih sependek ini."_

"_Ia tumbuh dengan sangaaat… cepat."_

"_Itu bukti ia anak ayahnya.."_

"Siapa dia, Ma? Siapa ayah kandung Sarada?"

Rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya terjawab sudah. Namun, jawaban itu ternyata sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

Sarada mengusap batu nisan keluarga Yanagisawa. Usapannya berakhir pada ukiran kecil di sudut batu itu. Sai. Nama ini akan selamanya melekat di hatinya. Meski kini ia tahu bukan darah pria ini yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Akan tetapi kasih sayang dan perlindungan yang ia curahkan untuknya bermakna besar.

Anyelir yang telah layu, Sarada ganti dengan bunga baru yang masih segar. Ia berandai-andai, barangkali bunga ini menjadi favorit papa karena ia melambangkan kecantikan mama. Anyelir berjuntai adalah nama lain Yamato-nadeshiko, personifikasi untuk konsep kecantikan tradisional Jepang. Ah, betapa beruntungnya mama dicintai oleh pria seperti papa.

"Sara-_chan_, kau sudah selesai?" mama menepuk bahunya.

"Um." Jawabnya disertai anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kami berdua bicara pada papa?" tanya mama meminta izin. Sarada memandang mama dan ayah kandungnya sebelum mengangguk dan memberi tempat pada mereka.

Setelah pengakuan mama malam itu, Sarada perlu waktu untuk mencerna semuanya. Ia berusaha berpikir jernih atas keadaan yang ia alami. Ia tumbuh dengan mempercayai bahwa Yanagisawa Sai adalah papanya, tidak terpikir olehnya jika kenyataannya bukan demikian. Ia memang selalu penasaran dengan masa lalu mama dan papa, namun tidak satu pun dari keluarganya yang hingga malam itu menceritakan peristiwa sebenarnya. Hingga ia membuat rangkaian kisah sendiri yang ia percayai sebagai kisah cinta orang tuanya. Ia percaya jika papa dan mama seperti pasangan masa kini pada umumnya, melakukan hubungan intim di luar nikah, mama hamil, lalu mereka menikah. Sesedarhana itu kepercayaan yang ia bangun.

Namun tatkala kenyataan itu datang, kepercayaannya terhempas. Dan ia sontak kehilangan pegangan. Kisah mamanya lebih rumit dari apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Dan kini pria dari masa lalu mama yang juga merupakan ayah kandungnya datang. Pada awalnya logika Sarada memberontak, bagaimana mungkin pria yang telah menelantarkan mama dan dirinya punya nyali untung datang kembali? Sungguh tidak tahu diri bukan?

Maka mama dan pria itu membuka lembar permulaan kisah ini dimulai. Tentang cinta pertama mereka, kesalahan yang mereka perbuat, penentangan keras keluarga pria itu, perpisahan mereka, dan tentang hati mereka yang masih terpaut meski telah dipisahkan. Terselip rasa kecewa saat Sarada tahu bahwa mama masih mencintai pria itu saat menikah dengan papa.

"Cinta mama pada papa adalah cinta yang berbeda. Ia tumbuh karena waktu, rasa sayang, hormat, nyaman, dan rasa damai. Mama juga sangat mencintai papa. Dan selalu punya cinta untuknya. " Sarada tidak bisa langsung menerima, tapi ia mencoba memahami. Semua pasti tidak mudah bagi mama.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan mamamu karena kami telah saling terikat." Ucap pria itu setelah mama menceritakan semuanya. Sarada menatap tepat pada mata legamnya. Satu bagian yang membuat Sarada tahu bahwa pria ini memang ayahnya, "kaulah pengikat kami."

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya sebagai anak gadis keluarga Yanagisawa. Esok hari marganya akan berubah menjadi Uchiha. Oleh karena itu mereka bertiga –ia dan orang tuanya ̶ berziarah ke makam papa. untuk memohon restu dan mengungkapkan besarnya rasa terima kasih atas segala hal yang papa berikan.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Sakura dan putriku." Uchiha Sasuke, ayah kandung Sarada, memberi penghormatan dengan penuh takzim.

.

.

Sarada yang tengah memasang _seatbelt_ tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil. Mama yang melihatnya dari kaca mobil melayangkan tatapan heran, "Ada apa, Sara-chan?"

Sarada menggeleng, "bukan apa-apa Ma. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Sarada nyengir, " sebenarnya aku pernah diam-diam buka-buka laci mama."

Mata mama menyipit, pura-pura marah.

"aku menemukan foto pria muda."

Pipi mama merona. Mama pasti bisa menebak foto siapa yang ia maksud. Sarada bersiul dalam hati, "Dan aku baru sadar, bukankah itu foto Uchiha-_san_, ehm, ayah waktu muda, Mama?"

"Sara-_chan_, tidak boleh seperti itu.. " mobil riuh oleh omelan mama. Sarada tergelak melihat reaksi mama. Dan sekilas ia menemukan senyum tipis di bibir Uchiha Sasuke –ayahnya ̶

.

.

**Fin **

**An **

Aku udah capek ngetik. Jadi cuma kubaca ulang sekali itu pun scanning doang. Argh.. aku merasa gagal menulis cerita ini. Tapi minimal aku dah menuangkannya. Tiba-tiba kebayang gitu aja setelah nontoh ulang 14 Sai no Haha. udah yang ke berapa kali ya? sampek ga inget… dan lagi-lagi aku kepincut sama si kawaii-kawaii Shida Mirai, she's such awesome actress!

Dalam bayanganku, aku pengen bikin cerita ini dari minimal tiga sisi. Sisi Sarada. Sisi Sasuke, dan sisi Sakura. jadi fic ini sebenernya belum benar-benar komplit. Tapi entahlah, soalnya aku tuh masih lack banget kalo masalah nuangin ide. Mana perbendaharaan kata terbatas pula, plus sering ilang feel di tengah jalan. Hadeh..

Aku juga maksa banget masukin tanuki disini. Gara2 inget gekan shojo nozaki,. disitu tanuki digambar unyu banget sih.. kalo di naruto kan syerem..

Terus pas nulis sambil ngedengerin Inoichi-nya Nogi46 beuh.. kebayang-banyang kalo si Sarada itu gedenya kaya Ikuta Erika. Ya ampun… mak nyoss… iku-chan.. aku padamu.. (oke cukup!)

Terima kasih yang udah nge-review Kelas Pra Nikah, fic ini buat kalian..:)

And, terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca. Terus saya minta maap kalo ada yang pusing, eneg, mual-mual, sama masuk angin gara2 baca fic ini… pokoknya don't like don't read..:)

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di kesempatan lainnya..


End file.
